Naruto: The Legacy
by C2JUK aka Duo
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original story with several changes and updates to it.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Legacy Begins

It had been 5 years to the day that the Forth Hokage fell in battle defeating the mightiest of all the tailed beasts, the nine tails. He sacrificed himself to seal away the nine tails inside the smallest and most precious of all to him.. his son, the boy was meant to be considered as a hero for containing the beast however fear had gripped the hearts of those affected by the nine tails destruction and instead of seeing the small boy as a hero they saw only the nine tails in human form.

Darkness had fallen across the land as the sun had now set, but within the village there was plenty of light, but those lights didn't come from peoples homes or street lights, no they came from people holding torches, it was sure noisy within the so called hidden village at this hour..

"He went this way quick after him" yelled one of the people carrying one of the hundreds of torches lighting the way for the others as the mob chased a small shadow around the village, those of this rabble that was not Ninja's fired off various jutsu in the direction people was pointing in hopes of hitting their prey which kept eluding them, the civilians of the mobs hurled everything from stones to rocks to stock at any moving shadow in their direction, what could of caused such a fuss in the village. It was widely known that the hidden village in question Konoha was the strongest of all the hidden villages and many of the other villages around the elemental nations had tried to sneak into the village into the past to steal whatever secrets they could, so was this another ninja from another land trying to sneak into the village and got caught and now was on the run from the mob? Maybe it was a beast that had mauled some of the children in the night? For all it may have been with all the screaming and shouting going on inside the village.

A yelp echoed from down a dark alleyway as several of this mob of sorts hurled rocks down in hoping it hit their prey, this monster that the village was so desperately hunting, "Hey I think I hit it" yelled one of the mob who had thrown one of the bigger rocks down the alleyway, "come on, lets get it" yelled another as they ran down the alleyway towards the source of the yelp from a few seconds ago, "It's gotta be around here somewhere, spread out and search" demanded another as they began to spread out in the alleyway opening trash cans, kicking over bags of trash and cardboard boxes, hoping to find the source of their anger and hatred..

It seemed that whatever they was hunting was long gone, however one villager stayed back a few minutes to look some more, he was sure the monster was still here somewhere, as the mob moved further down the street it got a little quieter, he stopped to look up to the night sky and crack his shoulders when a noise alerted him to something nearby, it sounded almost like... yes it was crying..

he had found the monster, picking up a piece of wood nearby it walked over to the crying and proceeded to smash whatever was crying, just as he was about to make impact with the creature, the monster darted off out of the shadows and into the street the only thing visible was a crop of blonde hair..

"LOOK THERE IT IS!" Yelled one of the mob "Lets kill the demon" screamed another person from the crowd of people who was screaming bloody murder on some kind of demon who had killed their own husbands, wives, sons and daughters, but who was this monstrous foul beast who had killed so many people but left no damage nor any dead bodies in the village, it was none other then boy who the forth Hokage sealed the foul beast in all those years ago..

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a loner an outsider, the unwanted, the unloved, the hated, the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thank you TigrezzTail, I have since edited that chapter to correct the mistake in it

(Now many of you had already read the original story, where Naruto is given the scrolls by the Hokage and bam Naruto is left on his own once again, however in the rewrite I thought I'd go into detail a bit more and the training that Naruto under goes)

**(Previously on Naruto: The Legacy)**

"_LOOK THERE IT IS!" Yelled one of the mob "Lets kill the demon" screamed another person from the crowd of people who was screaming bloody murder on some kind of demon who had killed their own husbands, wives, sons and daughters, but who was this monstrous foul beast who had killed so many people but left no damage nor any dead bodies in the village, it was none other then boy who the forth Hokage sealed the foul beast in all those years ago.._

_This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a loner an outsider, the unwanted, the unloved, the hated, the demon._

Slowly but surely night began to fade and day began to break across the horizon, Naruto slowly began to wake up from his little sleep he had that night, it had taken most of the night to get away from the mob, however what injuries he suffered that night like always had disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared, slowly getting up he looked through a gap in the blinds at the mess the mob had left outside his place and sighed to himself, "well Naruto, least you don't have to put up with a mob like that for another year, happy birthday.."

Naruto was about to leave the house via his secret exit when a knock at the door alerted him, not sure if to answer it or run Naruto kept his mouth shut for now in hopes that however it was would leave him along, it seemed like someone from the mob wasn't finished yet and hoped to get another beating out of the boy before anyone woke up..

KNOCK KNOCK!, this was a louder knock then previously and jolted the boy out of his thoughts, not thinking he yelled out "Go away leave me alone, I haven't done anything to you!" Naruto immediately clamped his hands over his mouth realizing what he had done, seconds began to tick by.

One

Two

Three

Four

A voice came from the other side of his front door, "Naruto... It's the Hokage" now Naruto wasn't an idiot by any means hell it could have been the Hokage for all he knew or someone pretending to be,

"May I come in?" asked the voice Naruto slowly approached the front door and looked through the eyehole, it looked like the Hokage but it could have been a ninja in a henge but he couldn't be sure, weighing the options he decided to brave it and hope it wasn't a ninja in henge and slowly but surely began to unlock the front door, after all the old man was one of the few people in this stupid village who had shown him any form of kindness and he wasn't about to turn it away..

Has he slowly began to open the door he closed his eyes expecting it to be forced open at any second and he himself get run through with a kunai, he waited and waited but nothing happened slowly he began to open them and look up and the Hokage was still standing there looking at him with a pained face, "May I come in Naruto?" asked the Hokage again Naruto just nodded and moved aside to let the old man into the house.

After a few seconds of looking around surveying the latest damage to the house he picked up one of the wooden chairs and set it next to the table and sat down gesturing the boy to join him, after a few minutes of awkward silence the old man finally coughed and spoke "I hear you had a rough night last night being you know..." he didn't really wanna finish the sentence, however Naruto finished it for him "the yearly meeting of the demon hunt, today is the day we will finally be rid of the demon once and for all, we shall finish what the fourth Hokage started, the nine tailed brat is to die, need I continue?" the Hokage flinched at every word as Naruto started to cry

"I don't know why they hate me so much, I've never done anything to them but they throw stuff at me, beat me, sell me rotten food, lets not even start with verbal abuse.." cried Naruto, the old man slowly placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and waited for him to ease up on the crying, "listen Naruto, I hate this as much as you do, I've tried and tried to get people to stop this stupid and useless vendetta against you, when you wasn't to blame,," the old man replied.

Naruto looked up at the old man with eyes he had rarely seen in the boy "what are you hiding from me gramps?" having to survive all his life without any parents hell even his childhood went out the window having to grow up quick to survive and out run the mob that often chased him like his life depended on it.. funny thing about it... it did depend on it..

Old man Sarutobi sighed, this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Naruto this early in his life, however with those idiots screaming and ranting about the nine tailed brat, he was in a tough spot, "sorry my boy I can't tell you now maybe soon, but not today I'm afraid" he said as he glanced at a few of the scrolls Naruto had been studying, deciding he needed to change the subject away from the nine tails, "so my boy I see you have been studying those scrolls I gave you?" Naruto nodded "any chance did they help you out at all?" asked the old man Naruto looked up at the roof as he lent back in his chair next to the old man before responding.

"Yea they are helping, but I still to bet better though after all those people last night nearly caught me, and others have managed to catch me in the past and god does it hurt when they do, not just through the beatings I get from them but also I swear to god those people in the hospital don't know what they are doing, once again the old man flinched but made a mental note to have a private word with the doctors and nurses who had been treating Naruto in the past.

"by the way my boy are you still going to the training grounds like usual to practice your skills?" he asked, Naruto thought about it before nodding, "yea I go there at night mainly, only because during the day I get chased off by those ninja who don't like me and when I say chase off, I mean I get used as jutsu target practice until I leave." the old man growled he had heard things but to decline someone who had permission to use the grounds and then use the boy who wasn't even in academy yet as target practice ooh heads well be rolling for this rest assured..

the room was silent for a minute or so, but if to listened closely you could of sworn you could hear the dusty rusted cogs in the old man's head starting to turn a few seconds later Naruto could of sworn he saw a light bulb above the Hokage's head light up, "say Naruto this is a bit out of the way but I'll let you use training ground #0 for now until we can think of something, least there you can train whenever you wanted night or day.." the Hokage hardly finished speaking before he was leapt on by the small boy in a hug, the old man returned the hug and smiled as a small tear ran down his face.

"Listen and listen well my boy, you are Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaf, you are not a demon that these so called villagers claim you to be, stay true to who you are and be strong my boy" Sarutobi said, now why don't you go grab your things and I'll show you the way to training ground #0 maybe while we're there you can show me how far you've come and if you're good I might even show you a jutsu or two how about that?" Naruto suddenly had stars in his eyes as if you had said the magic words to him, Naruto was one of a kind that responded to 2 magic phases, free ramen and new jutsu, luckily for the Hokage's wallet he had said the latter..

After about ten minutes the two figures entered training ground #0, the taller one of the two glanced down to the smaller one, "now my boy, this training ground is usually reserved for the general use of the Hokage, however at least for now, I'll let you train here, however I can't promise you that you will be able to use this ground from now on, but at least for the next few weeks I'll make sure no-one is able to disturb you while you can train in peace and safely, do you understand?" the smaller one of the two figures looked up and nodded "thanks gramps, even if it's just for a week I'll be able to train in peace without being used as a moving target."

The old man couldn't help but flinch at the comment, "any ways while we are here why don't you show me how far you've come" Naruto nodded "what do you want to see first?" he asked, "Mhmm why don't you show me your target practice on those targets over there?" the Hokage said as he pointed to several training dummies not far off, Naruto merely nodded as the two walked slowly over to the training dummies, "OK my boy now why don't you show me what you got" the Hokage said when they was about 20 meters or so away from the targets, Naruto grabs several of his kunai from his leg brace and aimed them at the dummies, something caught the Hokage's eye when Naruto took out his kunai, but at least for now he wouldn't say anything at least not while Naruto was focusing..

Naruto breathed in and out several times and eyed the targets and threw five of his kunai two of them hit their mark but three also missed, Naruto cursed under his breath as Naruto reached to grab more from his pouch, but before he could the Hokage stopped him "wait a second Naruto" said the Hokage raising his hand for Naruto to stop for a second, "OK two things," Naruto raised his eyebrow at the Hokage as to asked what's up? "firstly where did you get those kunai?" Naruto looked at the kunai in his hand then back at the Hokage, "these was the kunai that that shop sold me, in fact they was the only things I was allowed to buy, why do you ask?" the Hokage held out his hand and asked to see one of the kunai, Naruto politely handed one over for the Hokage to look at, the Hokage's eyes narrowed in rage as he looked closely at the kunai in question.

"Naruto these aren't kunai, they are fakes and bad ones at that, look watch this" said the Hokage as he grabbed either end of the kunai and snapped it in two, "just as I thought, look here Naruto" he handed a piece to Naruto, "you see the inside of the kunai is full of air holes and not to mention that metal was so brittle I snapped it in my own hands and also look" the Hokage showed Naruto the hand that had held the balded section of the kunai when he snapped it, not even a scratch on his aged skin.

The Hokage reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on the ground before making a sign then 'POOF' with a puff of smoke on top of the scroll laid several stacks of kunai, "now my boy throw those junk ones away and replace them with some of these" spoke the aged Hokage as Naruto merely nodded and proceeded to take out all his fake and useless kunai out of his pouch and replaced them with these newer ones the Hokage had given him, "word of warning when you are using these Naruto, these aren't like your usual training ones where they are dull at one end, these are the kunai of a ninja and they are razor sharp, they are made to kill not to be a toy, please remember that" Naruto looked at one of the new kunai he was holding in his hand, he could feel the weight difference this was slightly heavier and a bit longer then his old fake ones.

Once Naruto had finished restocking his kunai the Hokage resealed the stack of kunai into the scroll and placed the scroll back into his robe, "always good to have spares" joked the Hokage as he tapped the robe where he had put the scroll, Naruto also laughed, "any ways why don't you try it once more" spoke the wise Hokage, however if he had looked down at Naruto at that very moment he would of saw something he wouldn't of ever expected, Naruto was spinning the kunai around his fingers and spinning around on the palm of his hand "Mhmm these ain't bad" thought Naruto as he stopped spinning it and launched it at the dummy..

WACK

Naruto lunched four more in quick succession

WACK

WACK

WACK

WACK

The Hokage couldn't help but flinch, yes Naruto at hit the target but it was where he had hit the target.. "Umm Naruto you sure you was aiming right, I don't know should you of aimed for it's heart instead of it's I don't know nuts?" cringed the Hokage as he looked down at the boy, Naruto took out his final kunai while looking at the Hokage and through it at the dummy all the time never taking his eyes off of the Hokage..

WACK

"you mean like that?" asked Naruto, the Hokage spluttered, as he looked up at the target, here was a boy who was only five had never used the weighted kunai before just hit a target from 20 meters away in the heart without god damn looking, regaining his composure, the Hokage coughed as he straightened himself "very good my boy, in fact well done, now why don't you go over and get your kunai from the targets then you can show me what else you have been working on, sound good?" Naruto nodded before running over to to get his kunai from the dummies, the Hokage's heart was filled with pride "you should see him now Minato, even with all his hardships he's had to endure this early in his life, he is coming along to be one of the great ninja of this village, I just hope the village doesn't do something stupid to piss him off one day, or I fear we may well lose our greatest ninja the world might of ever seen" the Hokage thought to himself as Naruto was quickly returning back towards the Hokage..

Once Naruto was back beside the Hokage "OK grampa, what do you wanna see this time?" once again Naruto had brought a tear to his eye, if he had to admit it he would consider Naruto a grandson, "why don't you try the Transformation Jutsu" stated the Hokage while Naruto thought for a few seconds before nodding, "try transforming into me" the Hokage asked, Naruto nodded and did the hand signs.

TRANSFORM!

With a puff of smoke where Naruto once stood now stood a copy of the Hokage, the Hokage began his inspection of the transformation, "height is right, body size is about right, not to sure on the amount of wrinkles though, guess it comes with old age" laughed the Hokage before nodding, "OK very good now dispel the jutsu, the copy nodded and with a puff of smoke the figure of a small boy once more appeared.

"OK now try the Substitution, replace yourself with me" asked the Hokage, the small boy nodded and did the seals to activate the jutsu, and with a puff of smoke they had switched places, "not bad Naruto, just remember this even though it's one of the most basic skills it's one even the most advanced ninja's including myself still use to this day.

"OK now lets try the Clone Jutsu" laughed the Hokage knowing this was the one Naruto always had problems with but never really had the time to help him out with or see what was causing it, as soon as the Hokage said 'clone jutsu' Naruto nearly fell over it was his worst jutsu, no matter what he tried he just couldn't do it..

But the old man wanted to see it so see it he should, Naruto built up his chakra like he was told to, as the Hokage looked on and prepared to do the hand signs for the jutsu, Naruto raised his chakra output higher and higher as he had always been told to pump as much chakra as he could into making the clones, a vortex of chakra began to circle Naruto as the Hokage looked on, however unknown to Naruto at this time the Hokage began to frown something was wrong, badly wrong..

CLONE JUTSU!

Yelled Naruto as there was a puff of smoke and there beside Naruto was a seriously poor excuse of a clone it was white and pathetic hell it wasn't even standing it was collapsed on the ground with his tongue hanging out, Naruto breathed and looked down at the clone before cursing "I don't know what's wrong, people who are willing to help me always tell me I'm not using enough chakra so I keep pumping more and more into the jutsu but nothing I'll get maybe one or two of these things," Naruto said as he thumbed over to the direction of the sorry excuse of a clone, all the while the Hokage was deep in thought.

Meanwhile the Hokage was replaying the events in his head and from what he knew from the jutsu it only took a very small bit of chakra to make a clone, academy students don't usually have very much chakra so they are usually told they don't pump enough into it, however from what he saw Naruto had pumped enough to make at least two dozen clones so why wasn't it working, then a light bulb started to flicker to life above his head, he recalled a time many many years ago back when Minato and Kushina was both at the the academy, both had exceptionally high chakra levels for someone their age and neither one of them could master it either, so they both learnt the shadow clone jutsu, could the same be true with Naruto? Dare he rise the boys health to test a theory? The Hokage was silent for another minute or so while he weighed his options.

"Naruto I don't think the clone jutsu will work for you, your chakra is just to high" the Hokage said Naruto started to look down and sadness appeared across his face, not wanting to get the boy upset "imagine this my boy, imagine your chakra is like an ocean and to make a clone you only need a teaspoons worth but you are trying to fill that teaspoon by using a fast flowing river, it's just not going to work, there are some people in the past who couldn't do this either," stated the Hokage "oh yea like who?" asked a saddened Naruto "well like the fourth Hokage he couldn't do it either, he had the same problem you are having now, but he found a way round it by learning a different type of clone jutsu" once the Hokage mentioned that the fourth Hokage the legend himself the one Hokage Naruto looked up to had the same problem as him he began to smile.

"now Naruto I'm going to show you a different type of clone jutsu, but remember this as a warning this is labelled as a very dangerous jutsu for anyone with low chakra levels, if anyone who doesn't have enough chakra to use this jutsu it could kill them, now while you have been learning E rank academy level jutsu, this one is on a whole different level altogether and very dangerous, this is a B rank jutsu created by the second Hokage and because of the chakra requirement it was labelled forbidden jutsu, it's called the shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto by now had stars in his eyes, not only was he having the same problem as the fourth Hokage did, he was going to learn a jutsu the the second Hokage created and it was a B-ranked one, "now I'll ask you once more as now I've told you the dangers now think very carefully about it, do you wish to learn it?" asked the Hokage sternly informing Naruto that this was deadly serious, Naruto lost his stars in his eyes and a calmness crossed over his face as he began to think to what the Hokage had said, sure it was dangerous but danger was the life of a ninja and he wanted to be a ninja, as it stood now even if he wanted to be a ninja he couldn't without being able to do a form of the clone jutsu sure he could keep trying and trying and who knows maybe one day he might be able to get the clone jutsu down but then again he might not, gah what was he to do, during this time several emotions had flashed across Naruto's face and the Hokage had seen every one of them, "good he's thinking it through carefully, if he hadn't thought it through and at least considered the risks to him I wouldn't even bother teaching it to him, well done my boy" thought the Hokage after a few minutes of silence Naruto looked up at the Hokage and nodded, "I want to learn the jutsu if you will teach it to me grampa, I know it's a dangerous jutsu however being a ninja is a dangerous life so no risk no gain right?" stated Naruto with determination in his face " good answer Naruto, now here are the signs for the jutsu," as the Hokage ran through several signs with his hands, Naruto nodded and practised them for a few seconds until he got them down, "OK my boy using the amount of chakra you used just now to make your clone instead this time do the shadow clone jutsu." said the Hokage which by this time the white sickly clone of Naruto's had long since dispersed..

Naruto got into the horse stance and began focusing his chakra higher and higher, it wasn't long until he was covered in a blue glow from his chakra, "higher" said the Hokage as he looked on, it wasn't at the stage it was previously, Naruto pumped more and more chakra a vortex of chakra began to swirl around Naruto, "try it now" said the Hokage as Naruto quickly ran through the hand signs he was just shown..

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

The Hokage's jaw dropped to the floor, surely this was impossible as he looked around then back at Naruto who was in front of him, yet creating all these the boy didn't even look slightly winded, the Hokage looked back around the training ground and there must have been hundreds of Naruto clones standing around, "just how far will this boy go" he wondered..

The Hokage quickly regained his composure "very good Naruto now in all truthfulness I didn't expect you to get it on the first try nor did I expect you to create this many clones, now I believe you need to work on some chakra control so you know when to get the right balance for chakra per clone, no point creating 100 clones if you only need 5 right and not to mention it would be a waste of chakra you may need in a battle?, but that can be fixed with enough practice..." the Hokage paused for a second "in fact you know these clones can help you do that?" said the Hokage as hit it on the head dispelling it, a few seconds later Naruto screamed in pain, "ouch what the hell old man why did you hit me!" then Naruto froze but the Hokage didn't hit him, he hit the clone not him "Mhmm I see you realized it Naruto, whatever the clone learns you learn, in that case the clone learnt what he was like to be hit on the head by me" joked the Hokage..

"Wait wait wait... wait a minute, are you saying if I used shadow clones for example practising a jutsu, say that would normally take a year to master with 365 clones it would only take a day?" asked Naruto, "well basically...yea.." replied the Hokage, Naruto's young mind began running through all sorts of various things he could use the clones for.. suddenly he stopped..

A look of concern crossed the Hokage's face, "what's wrong Naruto?" as Naruto slowly looked up to the Hokage, "OK lets try it this way, say... I was in an office with a crap ton of paper work to do, while just be doing it, it would take all day without breaks, so if I had a clone to help me I could do it in half the time and still remember everything the clone signed and did?" asked Naruto the Hokage thought about it, admittingly it was a weird way to think about it, but sure why not "yea sure that would work.." replied the Hokage, Naruto just stared at the Hokage "so one of me takes all day, two of me takes half the time, three of me takes one third of the time" said Naruto "you see where this is going yet?" said Naruto, the Hokage didn't understand, why was Naruto suddenly asking about clones and paperwork, surely it would be easier to use clones to assist with paperwork, then the thought of all his paperwork back in his office was most properly filling up" the Hokage sighed.. Naruto shook his head, the poor man still didn't get it yet.. the Hokage froze as he heard four words that would change the remainder of his life "so why don't you?"

A grin slowly appeared over the Hokage's face then he slowly started laughing "Naruto my boy, my dear dear boy, I don't know how I could ever repay you, you have saved the sanity of this old man more then you could of ever realized" Naruto smirked "well, if you want maybe you could show me another thing or two?" said a smiling Naruto unknowingly the Hokage was thinking something slightly different "hell I promised whoever solved the paperwork problem would get a free look inside the scroll of forbidden jutsu and get their free pick, but meh Naruto doesn't know that and I guess I've got all the time in the world now, so why not" thought the Hokage.

"Ok my boy as a thank you I'll show you two more things," said the Hokage as Naruto's grin got even bigger, "now you remember when I showed you how to walk up trees right to help your chakra control and increase your reserves?" asked the Hokage, Naruto nodded, "well my boy this is the next stage up from that, you are gonna walk on water" as he motioned Naruto to follow him, "oh and by the way get rid of some of these clones you don't need this many just standing around, oh yea before I forget something major, don't disperse them all at once, do it in groups of a dozen or so at a time, so the knowledge backlash on you isn't as painful... understand?" Naruto nodded as a few of the clones began to disperse as Naruto followed the Hokage towards the lake nearby Naruto had to keep shaking his head from the backlash of dispelling clones.

"Ok Naruto here we are, now remember with the tree climbing practice, you focused the chakra at the base of your feet if it was to weak you would fall and if it was to strong you would fly off, now as you have gotten that down we'll try you on water walking, doing this gives the user even better chakra control, but unlike the tree where it's a set amount you release, you have to release a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet using the repellent force to walk across the water, like this..

The Hokage began to gave some chakra at the base of his feet and slowly slowed out into the middle of the lake, before turning around to face Naruto "now Naruto using clones will help you but I suggest you get some of those clones to still do tree walking as well, Naruto nodded as he turned to command half his clones to work on talk walking while the other half joined him in walk water practice, turning back around and finding that the Hokage was no longer in the middle of the lake but right next to him, "whaa... how.. how did you get over here so fast?" asked Naruto, the Hokage smiled down at the boy "this was the other thing I was going to teach you, it's called Shun-shin or body flicker jutsu, depending on the amount of chakra you use you can teleport short distances or even long distances at almost untraceable speeds, of course the further the distance the more the chakra the jutsu needs."

"Sweet, so how does one do this jutsu?" asked Naruto, The aged Hokage smiled down at the eager child in front of him, "OK this one is a more advanced version of Substitution jutsu that you already know, and only uses a single hand sign, which is this.. "The Hokage showed the hand sign to Naruto, "now focus your chakra around your body and feel your body getting energized then focus on a place, for example focus of moving to the training dummies for example" as soon as the words had barely left his mouth Naruto was gone, then a resounded scream of pain as Naruto reappeared at the training dummies though unable to slow down in time he went into the wooden dummy at high speed face first, CRUNCH..

the Hokage quickly appeared next to Naruto who had now stopped cursing and screaming in pain and was in the process of picking himself up off the ground, "OK note to self, don't use that much chakra for short distances, because it hurts like a bitch" muttered Naruto to himself, however the Hokage had managed to catch what Naruto said and smiled, "yea I remember when I first tried it myself I ended up face first into a quite a few trees before I managed to figure it out, any ways that's all I'm going to teach you today, I have to get back to that paperwork, thank you once again for solving the nightmare that is paperwork Naruto.. "anytime grampa and thanks" Naruto said with that the Hokage vanished in a flicker and a swirl of leaves, "cool" thought Naruto..


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Naruto the Legacy:_

_the Hokage quickly appeared next to Naruto who had now stopped cursing and screaming in pain and was in the process of picking himself up off the ground, "OK note to self, don't use that much chakra for short distances, because it hurts like a bitch" muttered Naruto to himself, however the Hokage had managed to catch what Naruto said and smiled, "yea I remember when I first tried it myself I ended up face first into a quite a few trees before I managed to figure it out, any ways that's all I'm going to teach you today, I have to get back to that paperwork, thank you once again for solving the nightmare that is paperwork Naruto.. "anytime grampa and thanks" Naruto said with that the Hokage vanished in a flicker and a swirl of leaves, "cool" thought Naruto.._

It had been a little over a week since Naruto was taught 3 more jutsu's (Shadow Clone, Water Walking, Shin-shun), if the training ground was anything to go by Naruto was well and truly abusing the Shadow Clone Jutsu, The Hokage had come over to see Naruto training and offer to lend a hand but not even he was prepared for what he saw.

The Training ground was covered in a mass of yellow haired children fighting on the water, on the tops of trees, on the ground, hell even a few dozen of them was mixing it up and switching in what looked like a free for all battle, the Hokage looked on, jaw firmly on the floor and his pipe laying on the floor long since forgotten as he watched the yellowed headed children execute various jutsu and attacking one another either in combat or throwing kunai or shuriken at the ones battling, the Hokage stood there with his mouth wide open trying to catch flies for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes before one of the clones had noticed the old man and dispelled to alert the original, with a whoosh of wind the original Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage, "Hey grampa" he said...

Naruto had been in front of the Hokage for a few minutes, before he finally regathered himself and picked both his jaw and pipe off of the floor, Shaking his head slightly to regain his composure "Naruto my boy, err dare I even ask what's going on?" asked the old man, Naruto only smiled "well I'm training what does it look like? Remember you mentioned that when a shadow clone disperses the original gains that knowledge, so if that was the case then why not get them to practice things while I do something else, I noticed that the knowledge gained is mental, however it does impart part physical, mainly muscle memory, but I still have to work my original body to gain strength and speed, hence why I got a group over there on the side of trees, another group over there sitting in the middle of the lake, not to mention several groups fighting it out both on trees and water but I think.." Naruto continued as he looked behind him "yup, even though there's not many of them left there's still a few of the clones fighting it out in a battle royal using both trees, water and land to fight on."

The Hokage heard what the boy had said and it was clearly in front of him, just how much stamina and chakra did this boy have, he all these clones running around and just by looking at him it was like he wasn't even winded in the slightest, and if what Naruto had said about the clones was true, Naruto was virtually a one man army be it on the battlefield or to train, but something had been bothering him about the boy's chakra levels ever since he had shown the boy how to use the jutsu, the shadow clone jutsu was a B-Ranked forbidden jutsu due to the fact of the amount of chakra is needed, but even the most skilled of the Jonin could only make a dozen or so clones but not for any length of time as it appeared his boy was doing, "Umm Naruto I have to ask, how long have you had these same clones running around?" asked the aged Sarutobi, Naruto looked back around then up towards the sky, well more directly of where the sun was now, "I don't know half a day or so" stated Naruto, by now the Hokage's eyebrows had risen up and firmly disappeared under the hat.

The Hokage's mind was whirling around, how could a boy of only 5 years old have more chakra then even him, not to mention the fact that he contained within him the nine tailed fox and if he ever learnt to harness it's power or chakra the boy would become a legend throughout all of the elemental nations, it was almost unfathomable to what the boy could become, however slowly but surely the old man started to smirk, if Naruto wanted to be a ninja then by the gods themselves he would help him be the best ninja he could ever hope to be.

Naruto watched several emotions pass across the Hokage's wizened face as he looked up to him "Hey gramps you haven't gone cuckoo have you?" asked Naruto with slight concern however was soon abolished the concern when the Hokage looked down at Naruto and smiled gently at him "no my boy not at all, I was just shocked and surprised that one so young had more chakra then myself that was all, now tell me Naruto you mentioned that your original self has to do the strength and speed stuff correct? As the shadow clones can't transfer that muscle increase over to you only the muscle memory and the knowledge that they learn is imparted to you am I right?" Naruto nodded "yea that right at the moment I'm just running laps around the training ground, I was on my 134th lap when you turned up to visit me "Hey stop slacking off!" yelled one of the clones to Naruto, Naruto fumed and turned towards the clone that shouted at him "shut up I'm talking here" he yelled as he lifted his fingers to a sign and 'poof' the loud mouth clone disappeared as Naruto turned back towards the Hokage "sorry about that gramps sometimes they get to big for their boots" laughed Naruto, the Hokage chuckled "don't worry about it, though I've never heard of the clones taking on traits of the user, must be an unknown side effect from using the clones for extended lengths of time, any way you was saying about your physical training?."

Naruto nodded "as I was saying I was working on lower-body and speed training I was in the middle of my err what number lap was I on again? Oh yea my 134th lap when you came over" the Hokage looked up and surveyed the size of the ground, while it wasn't all the big to him but still for a 5 year old to run 134 laps around it was impressive, then he was hit with an idea "Naruto do you know what this is?" asked the Hokage as he lifted up part of his arm section of his robe and there on his forearm was a elegant but simple pattern almost like a tattoo, Naruto shook his head "nope, never seen one of those before what is it?" asked the puzzled boy as the Hokage lowered his arm so his robe fell back down his arm to his hand, "that my boy is a seal, seals can be used for all different types of things from storing things like kunai into a scroll to preservation on items to even sealing something away that should be allowed to exist, but this one is unique it's called a chakra resistant seal, of course these can be easily removed if needed but I think a basic resistance seal might be good for you to have on, Naruto nodded with extreme enthusiasm as the old man laughed, "eager are we my boy, OK dispel your clones for a bit so you and your clones can adjust to the new restriction limits as well" with a nod Naruto slowly began to dispel his clones in groups, once Naruto what mostly done he closed his eyes to reflect on their memories the old man could see Naruto's eyelids flicker as almost like he's eyes was darting from side to side as he processed the information, finally Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at the ground before reaching for a kunai and tried balancing the point on the tip of his finger, it stayed there for a few seconds before it started to wobble and finally slip cutting down one side of Naruto's finger, "nope not there yet, almost though" said Naruto as he put his finger in his mouth, once again the Hokage was amazed the boy never ceased to amaze him, only a week ago he was shown how to walk on water now wither he knows it or not he's learning a technique that most ninja in the village save from a few elite ninja can't even do. "umm Naruto do you know what you was doing just then?" asked the Hokage, Naruto took his finger out of his mouth as he had long healed now, "yea I was trying to balance a kunai on the tip of finger by using chakra."

The Hokage chuckled as he explained to Naruto that in fact what he was doing was the next stage of chakra control exercises after water walking, if Naruto knew or not, by the shake of his head it seemed the boy didn't know it, but was already making extreme progress, as the Hokage looked at the boy and thought back to his growth rate even since last week, he wouldn't be surprised if he had it down in the next day or two, maybe a week at the most, "any-ways we are getting off topic, what I want to do is put a chakra resistant on you, so by using chakra it makes it harder for you to move around, now this isn't usually recommended to academy students due to their lack of chakra however you are the exception to that rule, the more chakra you have the harder it is for you to move around, thus increasing your speed and stamina when you remove it I warn you know though remember this is only the most basic of resistant seals so it would be like trying to run against a stream of water"spoke the old man of wisdom to the young boy in front of him Naruto seemed to take in everything old Sarutobi had said, "OK old man hit me with it" grinned Naruto which in turn Naruto ended up getting face-planted by a blow to the head "yes I may be old but I'm still quick enough to whoop your sorry ass, now stand up and show me your arm so I can apply it" said the Hokage while Naruto was eating dirt and grass, Naruto spat out the dirt and grass he had received a mouthful courteously from the old man in front of him, Naruto slowly got up rubbing his head before glaring at the old man who simply shrugged it off with a chuckle, "now now Naruto remember how many times have I told you" to which spoke at the same time "not to backchat your elders" "to not talk back to you gramps" as Naruto apologized and raised his arm up to the Hokage.

The Hokage stood there for a few minutes applying the seal all the time Naruto watched in wonder, "hey grampa, how do you make seals?" in turn made the Hokage smile as he was making the seal on the boy's forearm, "well I was just thinking it would be nice to have something else to study and from what you said I wanna learn it" replied Naruto as the old man had just finished and Naruto lowered his arm "ah so you wish to learn Fūinjutsu (Sealing Jutsu) then my boy," getting a nod from Naruto "well Fūinjutsu is a exceptionally hard skill to master, however there are so few seal masters in the world that the skill is becoming extinct, it's such a shame no-one is interested in it anymore, they all prefer flashy explosive jutsu's rather than the wonders of sealing jutsu's."

"Well I'll tell you what when I get some time, I'll take you to the library and you can look through some Fūinjutsu books, maybe you can take some home to learn from.. OK?" stated the Hokage getting a frown from Naruto then a nod as he knew he wouldn't be learning today however he made a mental note to learn more about Fūinjutsu when he could for some reason and he didn't know why it seemed to appeal to him.

Naruto looked down at his forearm at the now faded seal "Ok Naruto-kun what I want you to do is channel some chakra into the seal, in doing so will make it harder to move, now think about the amount of chakra you use to make a shadow-clone and cut that in half that's what you need for the seal" Naruto nodded as he focused on his chakra and focused the set amount into the seal, the seal glowed and almost immediately he felt slightly heavier, but not by much as he moved around a little he noticed it was definitely harder to move around, with a cough getting his attention he focused back on the Hokage beside him "now Naruto my boy I won't tell you how to turn it off for now, maybe in a few weeks time so you can adjust to your new speed, after all it won't do you any use if you have that new speed but don't have the movement coordination to go with it" chuckled the old man "now go back to doing your training like you was, however do this with a new batch of clones so you can adjust to fighting and throwing as well as movement... got it?" Naruto nodded as he turned around and focused his chakra..

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" cried Naruto..

Soon the field was once again filled with a sea of blonde haired children..

"OK guys you know the drill, same as last time... lets go lets go... move it move it.." commanded Naruto as the clones filed out to do their set tasks while the original started his jog around the field once more.

It has been a week since the Hokage had placed the resistant seals on the boy, unknown to the boy the Hokage was currently sitting in his office watching him through his crystal ball "Amazing Naruto simply amazing, Minato your son is truly one of a kind" the Hokage said to himself as he continued to watch Naruto train from the confines of the Hokage tower and all that time the Hokage watched he couldn't stop smiling at how proud he was at the boy..

Naruto almost hadn't noticed it was starting to get dark, so he decided to end his training and head back home to grab a shower as he lifted his arm up to smell his pit "yup definitely need a shower" he thought to himself, Naruto commanded to the clones to slowly start dispelling themselves while he quickly made his way home.

In Naruto's eyes daylight couldn't come quick enough while sleeping he dreamt up something amazing that in his eyes people wouldn't look at him the same way again.

Naruto was in deep thought while looking out through the gap of one of the blinds in his place after a few minutes a deep grin appeared across his face as the final piece of the puzzle had come into view so to speak, Naruto darted towards the storage cupboard and began rummaging around for something, and after a few minutes he had found what he was looking for, in his eyes it was perfect, I mean what kind of ninja would wear that of all things, I mean he found it in the trash one day and washed it, so it was clean and still fairly new all things considered..

"this is perfect to use, I stand out so those so called idiots want to ignore me have to look at me, and those who want to chase me have to find me, if I can hide wearing this, then I can hide in anything" he thought to himself as he looked in the mirror, in the mirrors reflection stood a blonde haired blue eyed boy, with what looked like the worst possible fashion sense possible, there he stood in blue sandals and what looked like the brightest orange pants and jacket anyone had ever seen.. (same gear as Naruto anime/manga)

So the greatest deception in Konoha began, the deception of Naruto Uzumaki the loud mouthed useless dead last idiot the village has ever seen..

A/N I like reviews please, i want and need more of them please..


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy_

"_this is perfect to use, I stand out so those so called idiots want to ignore me have to look at me, and those who want to chase me have to find me, if I can hide wearing this, then I can hide in anything" he thought to himself as he looked in the mirror, in the mirrors reflection stood a blonde haired blue eyed boy, with what looked like the worst possible fashion sense possible, there he stood in blue sandals and what looked like the brightest orange pants and jacket anyone had ever seen.. (same gear as Naruto anime/manga)_

_So the greatest deception in Konoha began, the deception of Naruto Uzumaki the loud mouthed useless dead last idiot the village has ever seen.._

It had been a little over a month since Naruto was first introduced to the Hokage's private training ground and on most day's the ground was filled with blonde haired children however today was different, a yellow and orange flash darted by quickly followed by a black and grey flash and the sounds of battle could be heard all over the field "Come on Naruto Faster, how can you hope to be Hokage if you cannot beat me" laughed the Hokage as he dashed towards Naruto, "just watch old man, I WILL be Hokage!" as he darted towards the Hokage, thunderous punches and kicks could be heard all over the field "Come on move your waist move and focus on your footing, it must be second nature to you" shouted the Hokage as he parried a punch from Naruto.

A few hours later both was laying on the floor, Naruto was heavily panting while the old man wasn't as much, "dammit old man one day I'll beat you one day" panted Naruto the old man chuckled as he took a few breathes " one day I have no doubt you will be Hokage, but not yet my boy, speaking of which I got to admit you are a lot quicker then before, I guess that seal worked wonders then huh?" Naruto took a few seconds more to regain some more much needed oxygen " actually, I've since replaced that seal you gave me" as he lifted up his forearm to show the Hokage that the seal was no longer there, the Hokage frowned for a few seconds before asking the question which ran through his mind now "Fūinjutsu is dangerous is done incorrectly you know, but I have to ask what did you replace it with?"

Naruto stood up and removed his shirt and a visible tattoo seal could be seen starting from his heart spreading out over his chest and rising up over his shoulders onto his back, and he also lifted both his leg sections of his pants up to show another set of seals that started from just below the knee and inter-weaved in and round down to his ankles "Mhmm I see so you are using those then" spoke the Hokage after having a closer inspection to the seals, "though I have to admit I never thought you would of advanced this far in Fūinjutsu in just a month Naruto" Naruto smirked "I wouldn't even be past the first level if it wasn't for shadow clones, though I have to admit I do abuse them a bit to much" he laughed the Hokage just shook his head reminding himself that this was Naruto the future Hokage the was now becoming one of the most surprising ninja's he had ever seen "aha of course shadow clones, but you have to remember this Naruto while yes you may abuse them for learning there is nothing wrong with that, because you understand the value of having to master a technique, while you don't possess something like the Sharingan like the Uchiha clan, where they just copy jutsu's you take the time to learn by mastering that my boy is something else entirely, so don't be sad that you abuse the jutsu, if anything I'm proud you can because not even I could do the level of training you do with shadow clones I don't just have the chakra reserves to do it, any-ways getting back to the seals you are using what levels are you at?"

Naruto looked down and thought for a minute for shrugging and reactivating the seals which glowed for a few seconds before he looked down once again at the seals on his legs "err looks like the Frictional Resistance Seals are at level 2 and the other one is at.." as he let go of his pants legs sections and stood up looking at his chest "and err the Gravity Seal isn't all that high at the moment it looks like it's a 1.3 gravity, but it's getting there slowly, every week or few weeks I'm upping it a little bit at a time to get used to it then release both seals for a few hours a week to get used to the speed difference"

_**A/N (1 = default gravity, 2 = double earth's gravity, you have to remember Naruto is still just a child of 5, so he isn't going to be wearing 25x gravity seals just yet even if he does have the nine tails sealed inside him)**_

"After all, no point having all this speed behind me if I can't control my footing" stated Naruto as the old man smiled "Naruto my boy you know sometimes you sound older and wiser then me but then when I look at you I still have to remember you are only but a child" Naruto shrugged "what can I say I had to learn fast to survive" the old man's heart twinged when he heard that and the pain could be seen on his face which Naruto noticed, looking up he ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at the sky "don't worry about it Sensei, you've helped me out more than you realize hell if it wasn't for you I doubt I would of even survived half of those attacks, but enough about that what's next?" the Hokage couldn't help but look down in shame at the village he was leader of, the villagers had done so much to the boy and yet he didn't hate them, he still showed compassion to those had done him wrong these was not the qualities of a demon no, these was the qualities of a fine leader, and one that he hoped one day to see himself watch the boy become.

"Well my boy, you are well on your way to becoming a great ninja so you have no problems with that, OK lets go with that we know, you have your academy level jutsu's down so even if I decided to put you in the academy now you would pass with flying colours I have little doubt, you know enough Fūinjutsu to make seals heck you can even do insane amounts of shadow clones, speaking of which.. how many can you pump out now? Or have you stopped keeping count?" asked the Hokage as he took out his pipe and placed a bit of tobacco in it and lit it with a small fire jutsu and started puffing it, Naruto continued looking up in the sky as he thought about how many he could do "I don't know anymore sensei I kinda stopped keeping track awhile ago I know I can kick out over 500 clones with little difficulty so I don't know must be close to 800 to a 1000 clones by now I guess" the old man chuckled at the thought of 1000 Naruto's running around the village pulling pranks, hell he remembered only last month when Naruto walked into his office wearing that god awful orange monstrosity he called clothes..

Flashback:

The Hokage was sitting behind his desk doing some paperwork when the doors suddenly burst open, as he looked up he could see it was Naruto so he decided to greet him"Ahh Naruto my boy how...are..." then he noticed what he was wearing "umm Naruto can I ask you a question?" getting a nod from the small blonde who had since closed the doors behind him "what in the blue hell are you wearing, surely you can't be serious wanting to wear that.." the boy just smiled "that's the point grampa" the Hokage was suddenly confused as to why he made a point to wear this orange horrendous outfit, as Naruto watched the confused face, he sighed and decided to explain it for him.

"It's like this old man, when you see me in this what do you think of me?" he asked, the Hokage frowned "I think you are an idiot for wearing that, someone I wouldn't take ser...iou...sly.." then it clicked for him "ah now I think I understand while wearing that you want people to think of you as a fool, a clown of sorts basically you can be ignored, however that's not the real you, I have seen you train heck I've taught you stuff as-well, so I know what you are capable of however no-one else would... and that's the point isn't it.." getting a nod from the small blonde boy "I remembered something from a book I read once, 'a ninja must see through deception' speaking of which, I know your deception but I don't hold it against you, I was born wrong time wrong place I guess" he said with a shrug, this made the Hokage slightly nervous "to which deception are you talking about my boy" he tried to ask without sounding rather nervous, Naruto looked at him dead in the eye " all the insults from the villagers, 'demon this' 'demon that' 'kill that demon' and the list goes on I may add, however it doesn't take a genius to figure it all out.."

The Hokage swallowed hard not really wanting to ask the question but he knew he had to.. "what did you find out?" Naruto took a step closer still looking the Hokage dead in the eye "I know about the Kyuubi sealed inside me.." as soon as Naruto said this one of the hidden ANBU members protecting the Hokage fell from their hidden spot..

CRASH..

as the purple haired ANBU member slowly got up, she bowed to the Hokage "forgive me lord Hokage, he just surprised me that's all.." the Hokage nodded "it's quite alright Cat as you was.. "Cat nodded to the Hokage and disappeared from view, back to where ever she was hiding before she slipped, "So my boy it seems you have discovered much" Naruto nodded "wasn't hard a few hundred clones searching the library for certain things given that facts I already knew.." the Hokage raised an eyebrow "oh ho and what would those facts be may I ask,?"

Naruto just shrugged and pulled out a small notepad "kinda figured you would ask that so I wrote them down for you," taking the notepad from the young blonde the Hokage opened the notepad and looked at it..

_Questions to be asked?_

_Who am I?_

_Who was my parents?_

_Where are my parents?_

_Why was I chosen?_

_Things I know._

_My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, or is it?_

_I was Born 10__th__ October AK0, to my knowledge, could be a lie._

_villagers call me a demon that has killed their loved ones, but I haven't killed anyone, _

_Sept 19__th_

_One of the merchants called me Kyuubi brat today.._

_so what is the Kyuubi. _

_Sept 20__th_

_Found out Kyuubi attacked Konoha 5 years ago, on the 10__th__ October the same day as my birth, looked into the seal on my stomach which I noticed a few months back but didn't have the knowledge of Fūinjutsu I have now, discovered it was created by the fourth Hokage called the "eight trigrams seal" only something of this could be used to seal something extremely powerful, must look into it further.. Discovered the Kyuubi didn't lie as per told, but was sealed inside myself, See Council Meeting Minutes 11__th__ October AK0 Paragraph 188 "Quoted from Lord Third ' The Nine Tails was sealed inside Naruto Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage's dying wish was that Naruto was treated like a hero, and not the demon he contains, for he is the jailer, not the inmate.."_

The Hokage was speechless, as he continued to read it, how much had been leaked, and where was he finding all this information out, hell it should be restricted, he he managed to get hold of it then who else did, putting that thought to one side for a second he decided to carry on reading..

_Sept 22__nd_

_Looked into what the Kyuubi is, found out Kyuubi is a Tailed Beast, for one who has had a tailed beast sealed inside them are called 'jinchuriki'_

_also Started researching information about parents, pretty sure gramps knows but won't tell me for some reason, must find out what and why.._

the old man gulped at this and started to sweat a bit

_Sept 23__rd__ no luck yet, Decided to start with all births on 10__th__ October 5 years ago, found out 14 women gave birth that day the nine tails attacked, of the 14 women who gave birth only 6 was male, to which only 2 was born blue eyes, to which 1 was born with blonde hair, Woman in question was a red haired female, name was scrubbed out, which means it was blacklisted.._

_why?_

_Sept 26__th__ after searching medical records of red haired females since the creation of the leaf village, only 2 known red-haired females have been known to live and exist within the walls of the village.. surprisingly they are both Uzumaki, the first being a woman called Mito Uzumaki who was married to the First Hokage, so that scraps her (but note to self, check if related down the line somewhere)_

_Second female by the name of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Once again red haired female, known to of died 10__th__ October AK0, note to self last name difference check marriage section later on._

_Found listing of Namikaze, _

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Minato Namikaze_

_Looked up Minato Namikaze today must say I was surprised no-one could see the difference, same blonde hair, same blue eyes, hell we even have the same hair style, found out who I am,though I can understand why I wasn't named after my father, looked deeper into his past and found out he was SS ranked in bingo book by Iwa with flee on sight, if they found out about me they would keep me because they couldn't kill my father.._

_so who am I?_

_My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Son of the Fourth Hokage, jinchuriki of the Nine Tails_

_only one question remains..._

_why me?_

The Hokage was screaming on the inside, "HE KNOWS HE KNOWS GOD SAKE HOW MUCH HAS BEEN LEAKED, OK OK CALM DOWN AND BREATHE!" taking a few breathes he closed the notepad and looked at Naruto, "so it seems you know quite a lot, I wasn't planning on telling you this until you was much much older however it seems I can't keep withholding information from you can I?, but for what it's worth I'm sorry my boy, I planned to be the one to tell you and not for you to find out like this, you was correct about a great many things and to answer your final question 'why?', because he was the kind of man who couldn't ask another to give up their child when he could use his own child, now don't get me wrong this village has done a great many things wrong in the past, now for safety sake I need you to tell me who else knows and how did you find out this information so quickly.." Naruto sighed, "for one, I haven't told anyone but you, I guessed there was a reason behind keeping it a secret" getting a nod from the Hokage, "yes you mentioned Iwa, and you would be right on the money with that, as they couldn't get to your father they would go for the next best thing his son, to prevent you from becoming a threat as much as your father was before you.." Naruto nodded "sounds reasonable and as to your second question how did I find out, you would be surprised how much I can read for a few hours a day with a few hundred clones, took me all of about a week I think it was to track back the paper trail, speaking of which.. flip to the back of the notepad all info is contained in the seal on the inside of it. I took the information away because if I could track it then other people could as well,"

The Hokage nodded and flipped to the back and indeed there was a storage seal, "Naruto do you mind if I hold on to this for now, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just I don't want this information leaked out, and speaking of which, to all those ANBU who are present, this is now S classed secret and I am sure you know what happens if I get wind of one of you speaking about this outside this room is this understood?" there was a pause of a few seconds, before several voices spoke up "Understood Lord Hokage."

The Hokage was in turmoil at the moment, while he was pleased the boy had figured out everything and yet not hold a grudge against him or the village, the fact that S Ranked information was so readily available that even a 5 year old could access it was insane, oh heads would be rolling for this , "hey grampa," said Naruto getting the old mans attention, "did my parents leave anything for me do you know?" the Hokage raised an eyebrow before nodding, "indeed they did my boy, they left you a great many things your parents was quite rich in a sense," "bah, sure money is nice but money is only money it comes it goes" stated a dead panned Naruto, The Hokage couldn't help but chuckle and smile at the boy "my boy, if only other people in this world thought as you did it would be a better place, but yes they did leave you quite a large sum of money some of which I was using to pay the rent on your place, but it seems as you know who you are, I guess you can move into your parents house, of course I'll still come by to help you from time to time, but I'm sure you will learn a lot from what I can remember they had quite a large library of Fūinjutsu and other various jutsu's."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the sound of the library and in his mind he was rubbing his hands with glee at the prospect of learning more about Fūinjutsu and new jutsu's

End Flashback

"Say Naruto do you want to enter the academy yet, it's obvious that you would pass" asked the Old man, but to his surprise Naruto just shook his head "no offence Sensei, but not yet, I plan to join in a few more years time, when I have a better chance of passing without the council on your back about passing the 'demon'" Naruto said as he sighed the part "not to mention even if I was to join the academy I would have to seriously downplay my abilities, and I don't think I can downplay them to the required level just yet, though I do have a question for you?" stated Naruto as he and the Hokage got up to start their way back to his office "oh and what would that be?" said the Hokage as he puffed on his pipe, "I was wondering if you would let me do some missions to gain experience?" asked Naruto, the Hokage stopped to look at Naruto "you know as well as I do I cannot in good conscience let you go off and face dangers you are just not ready for yet" Naruto chuckled "no as much as I would like to go on a S ranked mission, I know I'd get my ass handed to me on a C ranked let alone a S rank, I was thinking more along the lines of helping get rid of some of those D ranks which have been piling up in your office as of late," the Hokage thought about it, it was true that those missions was more a chore than a mission itself, however Naruto was only 5, not to mention he hadn't even passed his academy exam, it was true technically he could pass Naruto himself, but then the council would be on his case and Naruto's stating the boy was becoming to powerful and it should be killed before it becomes a threat and destroys us all," the Hokage sighed, they really was some short minded people but then again Naruto was learning fast just like his parents he wasn't a prodigy where he was gifted with everything he wanted, no he was genius and learnt how to do everything through hard work, he smirked, with a little help from shadow clones, he smiled and looked up to the sky, all those shadow clones Naruto has the potential to not just surpass me or his father, but he has the potential to be the most powerful ninja in the world, and these weekly spars of ours are starting to show his skills "I'll tell you what Naruto I'll think about it, but no promises" he said getting the nod from Naruto "just remember old man, with my shadow clones I could do 1000 d ranked missions in one day, if they only took a single day for a single person to do.." the Hokage paled at that.. "oh god 1000 Naruto's doing missions, god damn one man army.." gears suddenly started to turn in his head...

_**Known Jutsu:**_

_**A Rank Kinjutsu**_

_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_

_**B Rank Kinjutsu**_

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

_**D Rank**_

_Body Flicker Jutsu (Shin-shun)_

_**E Rank**_

_Transformation Jutsu_

_Substitution Jutsu_

_**Seal Levels**_

_Frictional Resistance Seals ~ Level 2 _

_(Resistance equal to running uphill against down-flowing stream knee deep)_

_Gravity Seals ~ 1.3x _

_(1.3 Earth's Gravity)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note:_

_Ok sorry I haven't written a chapter this month, kinda had writers block and didn't feel up to writing so forgive me, secondly quite a few people have private messaged me about the direction of this story and what powers Naruto will have, due to the fact he is already using gravity seals._

_Yes Naruto will be powerful, no he won't be godlike, like in the series his suffering only made him stronger.._

_another question people have been asking me is what elements will he have, OK this one is kinda tricky but bare with me, without using the nine tails chakra he will have Lightning, Water and Wind, and be able to combine them all into storm style, (yes I know storm style can be made with just 2 elements however Naruto will be able to use 3)_

_if Naruto uses the nine tails chakra to cast jutsu he will have firestorm style, OK bare with me, nine tails chakra is Wind and Fire, so the nine tails wind will enhance Naruto's existing wind element and add fire style, however Naruto won't be using fire style, he'll learn to incorporate the fire element into the fire storm style._

_So no he will not have every element and sub element, he will only have 3 main elements and 1 fused element using his own chakra, but using fox's he has 4 element's and 2 fused elements._

_Yes I said fused not sub elements, it's true that storm style is a sub element using 2 elements but fused style is 3 or more elements. At least in this manga.._

_Previously on Naruto: the Legacy_

_Naruto was learning fast just like his parents he wasn't a prodigy where he was gifted with everything he wanted, no he was genius and learnt how to do everything through hard work, he smirked, with a little help from shadow clones, he smiled and looked up to the sky, all those shadow clones Naruto has the potential to not just surpass me or his father, but he has the potential to be the most powerful ninja in the world, and these weekly spars of ours are starting to show his skills "I'll tell you what Naruto I'll think about it, but no promises" he said getting the nod from Naruto "just remember old man, with my shadow clones I could do 1000 d ranked missions in one day, if they only took a single day for a single person to do.." the Hokage paled at that.. "oh god 1000 Naruto's doing missions, god damn one man army.." gears suddenly started to turn in his head..._

A Few Months had since passed since the young blonde boy had been training at Training Ground #0, these days he could be found training in one of the training grounds that surrounded his parents home just out of phase from the rest of reality so it looked like nothing was there except empty fields to the Hokage and select few those knew the area once housed the home of the fourth Hokage, the fourth was a expert with time and space Fūinjutsu and had managed to shift his house just out of phase from the rest of the world, by moving it 1 second out of phase.

The Vast Training Areas was currently filled with a number of blonde haired children, however if you looked closer they all looked the same, they was the shadow clones of one such blonde the one called Naruto Uzumaki or as such he preferred to be called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage, the clones was doing various exercises from water walking, to tree walking to kunai balancing all the while moving leaves that was stuck to his body around to various locations, and where was the original? If you had looked more closely you could of seen the form of a small blonde sitting under a tree meditating, ever since a few weeks ago he worked himself to hard and passed out in doing so he accidently entered his mind-scape and was confronted by the legend itself.

_**Flashback**_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"_Ugh where am I?" thought Naruto as he slowly looked around at what seemed like a sewer system of some sorts, deciding it was better to stand up than lay down in water of unknown origins he slowly got up and used chakra to stand on top of the water rather than wade through the ankle deep water, slowly looking around taking in another detailed look, he could see several pipes on the walls, however two main pipes above his head stood out from the rest, one seemed to be glowing blue while the other was glowing red and that's when h heard something that nearly shit himself, the most animalistic growl he had ever heard in his life, strange thing was it seemed to be coming from the direction of the red pipes was flowing._

_Almost on instinct he felt compelled to move in the direction of the growl following the pipes, but his heart and head was screaming for him to run in the other direction, slowly one step in front of the other he began to walk towards the source of the growl he had heard earlier despite his body screaming for him to run away, it was almost like he was running on auto-pilot, after a few minutes of walking he came to a doorway of some sorts and walked through it the room seemed brighter then the rest of the sewer system he was walking through, refocusing his eyes he glanced around he soon found himself inside a large room and at the other end of the room the far wall was barred off by cage bars, walking closer towards the centre of the room inside the cage was darkness he couldn't see a thing inside it, however his gut was telling him differently, he began to inspect the caged area and noticed in the centre of caged area, they was in fact gates and it seemed like they was being held closed by a single piece of paper, looking closer as he strained to look up he saw it was a containment seal of sorts, to which he didn't know as he wasn't an expert on seals just yet, but he understood the principle behind it._

_Naruto heard a growl coming from inside the cage_

"_**So you are the new cage then are you?, the gods must be laughing at me, me the most powerful tailed beast caged inside a small child"**_

_A pair of giant red eyes suddenly appeared and they seemed to be staring at the young blonde on the other side of the cage doors, Naruto for once engaged his mouth before engaging his brain, "Where am I and who the fuck are you?"_

_A Chuckling could be heard from inside the cage_

"_**You are in your mind or has some people call it you 'Mind Scape' and to answer your other question you know who I am don't you, though I will admit I didn't expect to see you this early in your life, but it has happened and that's that"**_

_Naruto's mind was racing a trillion miles an hour, trying to put together all the facts and questions his mind was coming up with_

_The pair of eyes focused on Naruto could almost see the cogs turning in his head to the questions and answers he was coming up with, he was sure the boy had already figured out who he was and where he was and other such stuff, however when Naruto looked at the eyes and said something that greatly surprised even the fox.._

"_Why?"_

"_**Why What?"**_

"_Why did you attack that night, the night I lost my parents?"_

"_**Mhmm I see even though you know a lot, it seems you don't know all the facts about the night in question, it may be even your Hokage doesn't know all the facts about that night"**_

_This piqued the young blondes curiosity, he had all the facts or so he thought, it seemed like there was other things in play that night, and come hell or high water he wanted to know, all fear he previously had was erased now he wanted answers.._

_the eyes continued to watch him as the cogs turned in the boys head and the range of emotions that had appeared on his face however looking at the boy the boy looked back at the eyes.._

"_Tell me please"_

_The pair of eyes continued looking at the young blonde however he noticed something, the fear was gone and now he wanted answers_

"_**What is it you want to know?"**_

"_What happened that night and what caused you to attack our village"_

"_**I guess I can at least do that for you, tell me this young one, what do you know of the valley of the end?"**_

_Naruto thought about it "well the valley of the end was where the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha did their final battle, if records are right you fought under the control of Madara correct?" raising an eyebrow at the pair of eyes.._

"_**Impressed, one so young and yet so smart, correct that was the setting of the final battle, and Madara had used his infernal cursed Sharingan to Summon and control me and I ended up attacking the Shodai Hokage, after Hashirama freed me from Madara's control I was later sealed inside his wife Mito Uzumaki much to my displeasure"**_

_Naruto's ears twitched at the mention of another Uzumaki, this hadn't gone unnoticed by the pair of eyes watching him as they spoke._

"_**As Mito got on in the years, the seal began to weaken and fearing I would be released and rage against Konoha for imprisoning me they decided to seal me into another, on Mito's deathbed I was sealed into another person by the name of.."**_

_the fox knew saying this name would greatly surprise the boy but if he hoped to be released one day he needed to be honest.._

_Naruto could sense tension of what the fox was saying, however nothing on earth surprised him for what was next._

"_**Kushina Uzumaki, Your Mother..."**_

_Naruto Screamed "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHAT!"_

_the fox cursed it's hyper hearing then as he winced._

"_**Yes your mother was my 2**__**nd**__** cage and your my 3**__**rd**__** now if you shut up and listen, you asked for this now if you scream like that again I'll make sure you regret it... got it!"**_

_Naruto Gulped and nodded,_

_'Tis not wise to piss off a giant fox that can destroy a mountain simply using only it's tail..'_

"_**Your mother and I had what some may call a strange relationship, she didn't ignore me like Mito did, eventually we started talking I remember the day she came into the seal and told me she was pregnant with you, I was happy for her though she did notice something was wrong, I just told her thinking about family made me miss mine"**_

_Naruto's mind was reeling, hang on the fox had a family, since when where was all this in the record books.._

"_**I can see the confusion on your face, I was summoned remember, Madara summoned me and used his eyes to control me, then the first sealed me so I cannot return home even though I would love to, anyway that's a subject for another day, now where was I..?"**_

"_My mom being pregnant and telling you" Naruto stated._

"_**thanks, any-ways, she told me she'd ask her husband if there was a way for me to return back home to my family, however it was not meant to happen, when it came to your birth your mother and father was attacked, a seal that contains tailed beasts is weakest during child birth, I was ripped out of your mother and once again put under a Genjutsu by Madara once again, and forced to destroy your village, your father met him in battle, freed me, however I was still in a blood-lust rage state due to the Genjutsu he had no choice to seal me away once again this time I was sealed inside you and I kinda killed your parents while trying to attack you... sorry"**_

_Naruto's eyebrow twitched, here he was standing in front of the giant nine tailed fox that had nearly destroyed his home and from what he was told he'd be pissed to, but now he had found out the truth behind that night and the death of his parents.._

_Naruto's eyebrow twitched a few more times.._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up cracking his neck by rolling his head around his shoulders, he got to his feet and looked around at the mass of blondes around the training field

"Ok boys, that's enough for today, why don't you all disperse in small groups, I think I'm going to go get a shower and go for a walk," stated Naruto however for some reason his mind wasn't really on training today as he headed back into the house to go shower and change.

About an hour later Naruto had showered and changed into a clean set of orange shorts and a white t-shirt with an red spiral on the front and now was walking in the park watching the other children of the village with their parents, he wanted to be friends with at least some of them however it seems fate wasn't on his side, as soon as he started to approach them one of the parents had noticed the 'demon boy' walking towards the children and informed the other parents and they swiftly told their children that it was time to go home, and that they shouldn't go near the blonde boy.

Naruto was now sitting on a swing rocking back and forth for god knows how long thinking about what he could do to prove them all wrong, that he wasn't the demon the parents made him out to be, after all he was a child after all, true he was also the child holding back the most dangerous demons in all of existence, however they seemed to trapped in their sorrows and past to realize if they killed him they would be releasing the demon inside, "idiots" he muttered to himself.

Darkness had slowly began to take over the village as dusk began to fall, Naruto stood up looking up to the sky a snap of a twig gained his attention as he spun round to see a man with grey hair sticking up at a weird angle wearing a dog type ANBU mask holding his right arm with his left hand, "THIS IS FOR MY SENSEI DEMON! CHIDORI!" he yelled as lightning started to gather around his hand and began to arc he ran forward and rammed his hand right through the blonde boy..

_**Known Jutsu:**_

_**A Rank Kinjutsu**_

_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_

_**B Rank Kinjutsu**_

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

_**D Rank**_

_Body Flicker Jutsu (Shin-shun)_

_**E Rank**_

_Transformation Jutsu_

_Substitution Jutsu_

_**Seal Levels**_

_Frictional Resistance Seals ~ Level 3 _

_(Resistance equal to running uphill against down-flowing stream waist deep)_

_Gravity Seals ~ 2.1x _

_(2.1 Earth's Gravity)_


End file.
